Nutella and Waffles
by Kels92
Summary: Because who doesn't like Nutella? WITH waffles? T for Sam's potty mouth.


I noticed that it is severely lacking in the Sabriel tag, so I intend to fix it! :3 Here's a little Sam/Gabriel one-shot to fill up some space. Enjoy!

WARNINGS: GAY-NESS or rather, Angel-sexuality. Slight spoilers for seasons 2-5. If you don't know who Gabriel is, THEN WHY ARE YOU HEAR? GO AWAY.

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural is not mine. If it was, EVERYTHING WOULD BE CANNON. YOU'RE WELCOME.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Nutella And Waffles

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Despite Dean's constant insistence that Sam had no taste in food, Sam actually had a bit of a sweet tooth. He doesn't indulge in it very often. After 18 years of greasy diner food and him and his brother sneaking candy whenever they could, Sam put down the candy bar and picked up a salad fork.

In college, it was a little harder eating healthy, especially those first two years when he was by himself.

After he and Jess got together, it was a little easier.

Jess admitted she was a little over the weight-range as a child and as a teenager, so when she got to college she "kinda turned into a health freak". Her words. But she also admitted to treating herself once in a while. When they moved in together, Jess would sometimes make chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast or buy a strawberry shortcake for after dinner.

After she died, Sam had a hard time eating at all.

When Gabriel came into the picture, Sam was slightly (horribly) disgusted with how much candy the Archangel ate in a day ("Gabriel, I'm getting diabetes just standing in the same room as you" "Yeah, well, I can already feel the bunny-whiskers poking through my face, but you don't hear me complaining"). He was even more frustrated when his salads routinely turned into ice cream sundaes.

It was when Gabriel turned his fork-full of salad into a spoon full of sugar that Sam snapped.

"Could you NOT do that?" he shouted, startling many of the other customers out of their tranquil Saturday morning breakfast.

"Do what?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"You know what! Leave my food alone, Gabriel!"

"I think all that health food is going to your head, Sammy."

"Sam! It's _Sam!_ My goddamn name is SAM! And _leave my food alone!" _Sam stood up and made it halfway to the door before turning around. He wasn't done with him yet.

"And you know what _else?_ Leave _me_ alone while you're at it!" The diner was in shocked silence as Sam stalked out, leaving Gabriel behind along with the food.

Gabriel didn't show back up for two weeks after that.

When he did show back up, Sam was in the middle of putting Nutella on toast and almost stabbed Gabriel in the neck with a butter knife.

"Whoa! Easy, kiddo!" Gabriel said, catching Sam's wrist inches before he imbedded the chocolate-y knife in his throat. While Sam blushed and stuttered an apology, Gabriel quirked and eye-brow at the knife. "Chocolate?" he asked, with a hint of disbelief. _"Really?"_

"It's not chocolate," Sam grumbled, pulling his wrist out of Gabriel's grasp a lot easier than he probably should. "It's Nutella. And yes, there's a difference, because this is actually, you know, _healthy."_

Gabriel stared at Sam long enough to make the taller man extremely uncomfortable before saying, "So an ice cream sundae you'll flip out over, but coco and hazelnuts you'll just roll over for?"

"Gabriel-"

And the angel was gone again.

A month later, Sam woke up to the smell of someone cooking.

"D'n?" Sam mumbled, rolling over to face the poor excuse of a kitchen, only to find Gabriel setting down a plate of…

Wait.

"…are those _waffles?"_

"Yup!" Gabriel winked. "Mornin', kiddo." The Archangel then sat down with his own plate of towering waffles, which, Sam realized as he got out of bed and sat at the table, were stuck together with butter and syrup as make-shift glue.

"Dude…"

"Shut up and eat your waffles, Sammy."

"It's-"

"Yeah, yeah, would you just _eat _already?"

It wasn't until Gabriel ate a good portion of his tower the Sam hesitantly looked down at his plate.

"…Gabriel?"

Gabriel slammed his fork down with a clang that made Sam jump. "Oh, for the love of-would you just friggin' _eat it?" _

"No! I mean, yes, but…Did you put Nutella on my waffles?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? So?"

Sam could feel the smile twitching onto his face. "Uh…nothing. Nothing. Just…thanks."

"No problem, Sammy."

"Gabriel?"

"Hmm?"

"…never mind. Just thanks again, I guess."

So, sure. Sam likes to eat healthy. But now he's not so stingy when it comes to food, and he's much more inclined to indulge in his sweet tooth when Gabriel's around.

And Sam thinks that isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
